


Santa, Get Off My Baby

by EarthIsADeadThing, She_Likes_To_Write (EarthIsADeadThing)



Series: Septiplier Oneshots From Hell [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alpha Mark Fischbach, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cute, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Not Beta Read, Oblivious, Omega Sean McLoughlin, One Shot, Random & Short, Septiplier AWAY!, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21940036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthIsADeadThing/pseuds/EarthIsADeadThing, https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthIsADeadThing/pseuds/She_Likes_To_Write
Summary: Ooof.AKA it's 6 pm on Christmas Eve and I'm tired and this random idea wouldn't leave me alone.I apologise if there are spelling errors or it's just bad my dudes, I wrote this in like, 15 minutes without actually checking this shit back, so without further ado:Let the madness begin!
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Sean McLoughlin
Series: Septiplier Oneshots From Hell [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579813
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	Santa, Get Off My Baby

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this brief escape of my fluffy emotions which created this mess ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Sean loves his family more than anything, and now is no different, the holidays are the thing he cherishes most, even the normal moments...

They were shopping, and there was nothing unusual about that but it was pitch black outside which only managed to pronounce the bright lights of the shop windows more, presenting all of the glitter and red and green and christmas decorations that you could imagine. Mark was with them and their son was too, and so what if all of them are wearing Christmas jumpers? He thought it was adorable because Mark, for the proud alpha he was, was happily walking around in a Christmas jumper that had the words 'Santa Daddy' emblazoned on the front in neat white stitches in the thick wool, not to mention that hr found it even cuter because the sleaves were falling over his hands, seeing as the jumper as a whole was a few sizes too big for him but he didn't complain about it.

Walking around is another matter, as they both want to buy Christmas presents for one another but that means having to go out of the way and as much as he didn't like to have to do it he had to run away from Mark to get away so he could surprise them on Christmas Day, though he also made sure to take their son with him, who was only a few years old and could only speak a few words but managed to more or less keep up with him even if he did manage to trip over a few times. His happy gurgles and small words told Sean that he wasn't upset about it.

He was searching the aisles for something that apparently isn't stocked in literally any shop, even though it would be perfect for his alpha, he felt a presence looming over his shoulder and couldn't help but turn around to see who it was.

A man stood there, smiling over him and looking down so their eyes met, though he had a sinister smile that sure did not like the look of someone shopping like a normal person, so much so that he wrapped an arm over his son shoulders so he'd feel more protected. There was no doubt that this man was an alpha, that was for sure, and also, there was the fact that he did not look like he had any good intentions for the pair of them and as much as he didn't like to admit it because he was a fully grown man, this guy likely wouldn't listen to him whatsoever because he's only an Omega with his Omega son.

"Hello, pretty little thing..."

Though his knight in shining armour came to save them, he didn't even flinch when he felt an arm wrap over his shoulders from behind and one hand fell on his son's head, ruffling the dark hair and growling quietly because he sure as hell knew that this Alpha did not have have any good plans for him and this was his family. 

"So, what did you want with my family?"

Mark. He didn't even have to hear his voice to know that it was his alpha because even as soon as he just touched him he knew this was someone that only wanted to be able to protect him.

There was no verbal reply to his question and rather the Alpha rolled his eyes before backing up a few steps with his hands in the air as if he had to show that he was no threat anymore before turning tail and walking away, trying not to run so he didn't seem as if he was a coward, alpha pride at least a little battered and bruised, but he definitely wanted to get out of there as soon as he could. No one wants to deal with a very possessive alpha, and not even another different Alpha was going to deal with that when he could probably find another Omega in a much easier place somewhere.

As soon as he could no longer see the man that crept up behind him, Sean couldn't help but turn around and stuff his face into Mark's neck, hiding his burning face in the eldest throat and in response, he felt two arms wrap around his middle and squeeze as if they had never been able to hug him before.

Of course, after a few moments, they separated from each other and Mark leant down, squeezing a small happy giggle out of their tiny child at their feet, as he cooed at the small boy and lifted him up off the ground as if he weighed less than a feather.

"Hey kiddo, were you being all brave and protecting mommy for me?"

The omega couldn't help but smile as soon as he saw that Mark was smiling too, the elder grinning, all of his hair messed up and in his face as he nuzzled into his son's hair lovingly, playful.

He loves his family.

...

Maybe even more than Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas bois and gurls and non-binary hoomans.
> 
> Or just have a really nice day tomorrow for anyone who doesn't celebrate this frankly ludicrous holiday xD


End file.
